The Not So Secret Life of Dr Spencer Reid
by MissdaVinci77
Summary: Morgan realizes that he does not know anything personal about his collegue. So what does he do? Snoop. What does he find? Not what he expected. I do not own Criminal Minds, although I like to pretend I do


Morgan looked to all around the office just to double check it was clear. It was. The only person there was Garcia, and she was busy typing away on her fancy computer.

Morgan quickly ran over to Reid's desk and bag and began to investigate.

Recently, Morgan came to the realization that he had no idea what Spencer was really like outside of work. He had tried to invite the kid out to a bar or to go dancing at a club, but he always politely declined, claiming he had something else to do.

Morgan knew he was lying. He knew that Spencer just went home and probably watched Star Trek re-runs till he fell asleep.

So Morgan made it his mission to find out more about the kid.

First step: Reid's desk.

On the surface, there wasn't anything personal. Just a few files and some book that looked like it was in French. Fun…

However, Morgan began opening drawers, hoping to find one, just one new thing about Pretty Boy.

He did.

The first thing he saw was a picture of a younger Spencer, probably about fourteen or fifteen. He had these dorky glasses on that made Morgan smile. He looked like he still wore the same outfits he did when he was a kid.

Next to Reid was, presumably, his mom. She was pretty, with long curly blonde hair and a pleasant smile, but there was something about her eyes…it was odd, like she was looking right through the picture.

Morgan placed the photo on top of the desk and kept looking.

He laughed out loud when he saw the magazine of Reid with Lila Archer from that one case a few years back. He had no idea the kid kept it! He wondered if the two love birds still kept in touch…imagine that. Reid with a girlfriend!

Morgan found a few books, all of which Morgan would never touch. They were thick volumes that he knew Reid could go through in minutes. That made Morgan sigh. He would need to get the kid a few normal books for his next birthday.

The next item puzzled Morgan. It was a card with a phone number on it to some medical facility in Las Vegas. Wasn't that where Reid grew up? Maybe he had a family member that had medical problems.

"Whatcha doing, Hot Stuff?" asked Garcia, suddenly behind Morgan, making him jump up and almost trip over Reid's bag.

"Geez, Baby Girl. Don't do that to me! I just lost ten years of my life!" stuttered Morgan.

"Hmm, good to know. Now, what are you doing in my junior G-man's desk?" she smirked, knowing she caught Morgan up to no good.

Morgan sighed and explained his epiphany.

"Well, you could have just said that! That is completely understandable, my dear. In fact---" said Garcia, cunningly.

She pulled up a chair and hunkered down right next to Morgan. "Tell me what you've got!"

Morgan showed her the magazine, picture, books, and card. Garcia proceeded to check the other side of the desk and with a triumphant "Ah-ha!" withdrew an iPod.

"The music of my junior G-man! Let me guess, Beethoven, Bach, Mozart, nap-time music…" said Garcia, turning it on and starting to scroll through. "No freakin' way," whispered Garcia.

"What, is it that bad?" asked Morgan, leaning over Garcia's shoulder.

"Huh-" Garcia simply stated. Morgan had to agree that that pretty much summed it up.

Garcia was right about the classical stuff. There was a fair amount of that. There was also every Beatles song ever recorded as well as heavy metal, punk rock, alternative, and techno. Never in a thousand, no, a million years did Morgan think Reid was ever capable of listening to this…

"You've got to be kidding me," laughed Morgan, a wide grin spreading across his face as he pictured Spencer lounging at home singing along to A Day to Remember.

"Looks like our baby isn't as innocent as we thought," smiled Garcia. She placed the iPod on the desk and pulled out a thick stack of photos bound with a rubber band.

"What are those, Baby Girl?" said Morgan, curious.

One by one, Garcia laid them out. The majority of them seemed to be Reid as a kid, mostly with his mom. A few however, had his father in them as well. Towards the end of the pile, though, what Morgan saw made him smile. It was the BAU.

Pictures of Morgan and Reid on the plane, playing poker. He remembered when JJ took that shot, stealing Reid's camera. The very next one showed a confused looking Morgan, gazing over at JJ while Reid sneaked a peak at Morgan's cards. The next one was Morgan chasing Reid.

There were shots of Spencer with Gideon, and one with Gideon's arm over Reid's shoulder. Morgan sometimes forgot how much Reid missed Gideon.

There was one with Garcia trying to teach Spencer how to set up an email, in which Reid looked thoroughly confused and Garcia looked frustrated. _Geez Pretty Boy, _thought Morgan, _for being a genius, you sure can be daft at times._

There was a shot of Prentiss showing Reid a copy of _Twilight _at Reid rolling his eyes dramatically.

One was of JJ and Reid at a football game, with Reid blushing as JJ threw her arms around his shoulders, posing for the picture.

Even Hotch was in one. He looked serious as he scolded Reid for a physics experiment gone wrong.

However, it were the pictures at the bottom that caused Morgan and Garcia to gasp, "NO WAY!"

Reid was kissing a girl. A pretty girl. Like, actually attractive. And it looked recent. As in, the outfit he wore one week ago when he told Morgan he couldn't go to a bar because he had things to do. Oh the little bugger…

She was in a few more pictures: one of them at a park; in the Smithsonian, it looked like; her pushing ice cream into his nose.

On the back of one of them had a little written message: _Olivia and Me_

Oh, was Morgan going to get him good…

"Hey Reid," greeted Morgan the next morning. Reid was sitting back at his desk, drinking the largest cup of coffee anyone could possible imagine.

"Hey Morgan. JJ says we have a case," said Reid, yawning.

"Yeah, I heard. Hey Reid, by the way, what's your favorite color?"

Reid was used to Morgan's random questions and didn't have the energy to look confused. "Purple."

"What was the last book you read?"

"_Wuthering Heights."_

"When's your birthday?"

"November 3."

"How old are you?"

"26."

"How's Olivia?"

"She's fine-" Reid stopped and paled a few shades. "I mean, who?"

What a lousy attempt at a save.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Got you, I knew it, I knew it, what now!" jumped Morgan. "And our baby Reid scores! Geez Reid, how did you land her? She's hot!"

"How did you know that!" cried Reid, roughly the shade of a tomato.

"Oh, I have my ways, Pretty Boy."

Reid slumped down into his seat, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"Oh, and Reid?"

"Hmmm," he whimpered.

"She's cute. You've got good taste, kid."

Reid smiled slightly at that.

"I know," said Reid. They two agents walked into the conference room together to start yet another case.


End file.
